


Vampkatia - Pilot + Part 1

by Starfoxfangirl



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Games, Gen, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfoxfangirl/pseuds/Starfoxfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 19 year old girl is bitten by a vampire that has been around for a while, he feels sympathy for her and tries to teach her vampric ways. But will she or her friend, if she tells her, understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampkatia - Pilot + Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at trying to post some kind of story online. I have others and I know vampires are out-dated and yada yada yada. So I know you've heard this or something like this before, please read it and give it a chance, if you're a reader you like the story, you read something for the story so just give it a chance hey? I'd appreciate some feedback, hell I'd appreciate someone telling me it sucked, but if you do tell me why. I wanna make it better so I'm giving you the first two parts. I hope you guys and gals enjoy~!

Hi, my name is Kat. It’s not short for Kathrin or Kathleen; it’s just plain old Kat. I’m 19, have straight black hair with dark purple streaks, average height, dark blue eyes and fair skin. I was a normal girl until recently when my best friend Stacey (tall, long blonde hair, light emerald eyes, honey skin and always has a bounce in her step) set me up on a blind date with Dio (Really tall light purple hair guy with a couple darker purple streaks, really beautiful light blue eyes and pale skin). Now we hit it off as friends almost immediately and we kept meeting up more and more. It was only until Stacey told me that I had been hanging out with him more than her that I realised, so that night we went out to a club, all dressed up too (which I rarely did), and had a few heads turning and we both had fun. After a few hours Stacey was still dancing and I knew that in between every song she checked her phone so I had sent her text saying I had called Dio and he was taking me home to Stacey’s and I’s apartment. So all was good right? Wrong. As soon as I exited the club a bunch of drunken guys (six or seven of them) cornered me in an alleyway. Now I was a pretty good fighter but I need some space and my really tight jeans and my corset like top was not good for fighting in. Just as they were about to get touchy…my saviour appeared! Dio to the rescue! Believe if those guys weren’t seeing pink elephants before they were seeing them now. Punch left, punch right, uppercut and he was throwing them everywhere. When the guys had fled, Dio made sure I was okay. I had a few cuts and bruises (Cause of when I was trying to get away) and Dio had insisted that we go to his place because it was closer. He patched me up and I was good to go, but then I spotted a cut on his shoulder and it look deep so I bandaged it for him and not long after that I accidentally fell asleep on his sofa. When I woke up it was still dark and I heard Dio move in front of it and crouch down, he moved closer to me. Closer…closer still… he then whispered in my ear “Sorry.” I didn’t get to reply because he bit my neck.

I woke up dizzy and kinda sore, and then last night came flooding back to me in flashes and pictures. Dancing, the drunken guys, Dio coming to my rescue him taking me to his place and the cut on his shoulder… then he bit my neck. I immediately sat up and took in my surroundings. We were in his house, somewhere familiar, I eased up a bit.  
“You’re safe, it’s okay Kat.” I swirled around on the couch to face Dio who was standing behind his kitchen counter leaning on it with his arms crossed. He pushed off from the bench and walked to the backside of the sofa. I looked up at him and saw guilt in his eyes as he looked down at me.  
“You may feel funny but you’re safe.” He spoke calmly but from what I remembered I didn’t feel as safe as I’d want to be. Dio looked me up and down hungrily his eyes briefly meeting mine before he looked me over again.  
To break the tension I spoke, ”You… You bit me.” I reached for my neck but there were no marks proving what I’d said.  
“I couldn’t help it Kat, I… I’m sorry. But you smelt so good.” He licked his lips “You taste even better then you smell, just to let you know.” He smiled wickedly. I knew he was trying to cheer me up but it wasn’t working.  
I basically freaked out “You bit my neck and then you say I taste good? What the hell! Did you forget to tell me that you have a biting fetish?!” I was freaking out. How could I have missed this? He was so amazing, flawless even. There had to be an explanation. “What are you? Some kind of sicko?”  
He looked at me and sighed. “I wish it were that simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback guys! Good or bad =3


End file.
